pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arlington Precision Rifleworks
Arlington Precision Rifleworks (APR) is a precision weapon manufacturer founded in 1935 by Phillip Henry Arlington as Arlington & co weapons and remarketed with a name change by Bradley Hane in 2013. APR specializes in precision and fine-tuned small arms and attachments. Its head office is in London, Great Britain, and has branches in the U.S.A, Canada, France, Spain, Italy, Australia, India, and Chile. Monarch Industries On the 6th of January, 2018, APR was sold by Bradley Hane to international super corporation Monarch Industries. Monarch is known for their work in advanced robotics, nanotechnology and biotechnology, mainly the ground-breaking piece of equipment the Lazarus chamber. Over 2 billion Lazarus chambers have been sold worldwide as of 2017. Monarch also heavily contributed to the rebuild of New York infrastructure after Hurricane Casper in early 2012. Monarch industries is owned by Ethan Brady, the worlds first trillionaire. Sub Companies APR has obtained many smaller companies over the years. Some are branches of APR and others are the rights to discontinued gun manufacturers. Arlington Military Services AMS is the PMC sub-branch of APR. They partake in military and in-house operations around the world. British Industrial Solutions BIS is a British vehicular and engineering firm That was bought out by APR in 2016. APR uses the BIS plant in New Hampshire to produce their vehicles en masse. Arlington & co Weapons A&cW was the original APR. They were founded in 1915 by Phillip Henry Arlington. They produced weapons until 1983 when documents were found in a safe deposit box of bulk shipments of guns to Nazi Germany. It is rumored that at their peak, A&cW firearms rivaled those of the USSR’s Avtomata Kalashnikov series and even Eugene Stoner’s AR-10. * A&cW M1915 Machine gun * Project Trojan Arlington Hunting & Outdoors. AHO was set up in 2015 by Bradley Hane, to market exclusively to hunters and trampers. Their products range from shotguns and air rifles to fishing rods and survival tools. AHO managed to coin the New Zealand term “Bush Pajamas” for their iconic clothing line. * SaSR 7.8 PH Gamekeeper * .416 Rinoceronte Blackmoor Firearm Works BFW was set up in early 2019 as a replacement for what APR originally stood for: quality over quantity precision firearms. Experimental Applications department the EAD is a highly controversial unit within APR that builds their more innovative technological masterpieces. They have been under-fire from the public for some time after the US government adopted their "ATSPS" (Anti-terror surveillance and protection system) and put it into place on the west coast. Many people believe it to be an invasion of privacy, and that the government is replacing freedom with "safety" Suppliers These next companies are not owned by APR but supply them with the raw materials and equipment to create their firearms Luiz Optics Luiz Optics is a Spanish ruby lens optic manufacturer for scopes and binoculars. APR bought shares in the company in 2014, and Luiz products use on APR guns increased their reputation greatly. They provide all the scopes and binoculars for APR/AHO scopes and equipment. Giovanni Leatherworks Giovanni leatherworks was founded in 1978 by Fernando Giovanni. It is now owned by his son, Joshua Giovanni. They produce all of the leather and padding for APR/AHO weapons and luxury equipment/clothes Siberian Construction Corps The Siberian Construction Corps is a Russian Foresting company founded in 1994. They provide beautifully carved and cured wood for AHO/APR weapons. ND metals North Dakota metals is an American company that sells Aluminium and steels for cheap prices. APR uses these metals for all of their products. ND Polymers & Plastics North Dakota P&P is a sub company of NDM. They produce all of the polymers and plastics for APR weapons. François Manufacturing FM is a French industrial machinery company founded by Domini François in 2003. It produces the machinery and molding technology for APR to produce their guns. Ceos The CEO’s of APR are Interesting men with extensive backgrounds Phillip Henry Arlington Sgt Phillip Arlington VC was born in Leeds, England, in 1880 and was the first soldier to be rewarded with the Victoria's cross in WWI. In the closing days of WWI, he suffered extensive damage to his face and respiratory system after surviving a mustard gas attack in the confined spaces of the trenches. After being returned home to Leeds, England, he was contracted by the British generals to create weapons for the British Army. He took up the request and founded Arlington and co Weapons with his associate and close friend, William Brycon. A&cW Produced weapons throughout WWII, and into the 1980’s until a safe deposit box in the national bank of England was opened under suspicion, and documents of obvious bulk shipment of weapons to the Nazi's were found. Phillip and William were sentenced to a lifetime of prison, and Phillips VC was removed by the queen. They almost immediately received bail, and both died of natural causes in 1956. Bradley Haines Bradley Haines was born in Toronto, Canada, In 1984. He received a Bachelors degree in small engineering at Toronto University in 2007 and worked at Rickard Firearms and defense for 5 years as a machinery technician. After disagreeing with his overseer, an argument that will not be disclosed, he left RF&D and bought the rights to a discontinued firearms company, Arlington & co Weapons. He bought a small industrial warehouse in east London and set up Arlington Precision Rifleworks in 2013. APR is now a successful company, almost rivaling Bradley's previous employer. He lives with his wife and two kids in a large apartment in central London. Locations APR owns many famous (and infamous) Locations and facilities around the world * The Scar/Area 13 - EAD testing facility, Somewhere in the Nevada desert * Bird island - ATSPS control and launch facility, Bird Island, San Francisco * 160 38th - Joint APR headquarters, museum and EAD main laboratory building, 160 east 38th street, New York. * Fort Montjoi - Main AMS training camp and marine training camp, near Montjoi, Spain * The Chop Shop - APR vehicle testing facility and Zeta team training camp, West Morton, Yorkshire Products APR products are high end, each weapon made to fit the hand and style of the owner. Weapons Brand Grade Brand grade APR weapons built for worldwide commercial retail * MAR-56 Perceus * MAC * PDW-19 Hermes * MHS-25 Pegasus * LSW-51 Centaur * .45 Nymph Military Grade Contractually developed weapons for military use and retail * 8.45MKII GPMG * SaMR-7.6 Hades * XPS.750 Marine Series Weapons developed with waterproofing for oceanic and anti-pirate operations * MAK-74 Cuda * MBR Saber Blackmoor Grade Aesthetically pleasing concept weapons available commercially * BFW 5.56 Anemoi * BFW .45 Scylla * BFW HSW-919 Chimera Vehicles APR military vehicles produced at the BIS plant in New Hampshire * AAV Sobek * MAPV Bulldog * LPV Greyhound EAD The experimental applications department of APR produces and provides R&D for experimental military tech * CAD-4 Reaper * APRD * Project Spartacus Small print APR weapons and equipment on this page are display models only. Any and all requests are available in different camo's, aesthetics, and logos. The pictures displayed are colored to be eye-catching and colorful. -Bradley Haines Category:Company